


Another Tragedy

by Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 有难敌戏份, 洁癖一定注意避雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI/pseuds/Nobodyknows_conspiracytheory_of_AOZAKI
Summary: 灵感来自FGO白色情人节兄弟礼装Versus学园＋黑道设定持国系与般度系斗争大背景牵涉《摩诃婆罗多》相关人物（贡蒂，难敌，沙恭尼等）大量私设注意





	1. Versus

“……”

颤了一下，又颤了一下。眼球不安地转动，一番挣扎后，淡色的睫羽张开了。

最后一缕光线正在逝去，金红的色彩烈烈燃烧。倾斜的夕阳下，窗框于硬质的地面上投下拉长的影。

“……”

知觉逐渐恢复。模糊的视野稳定后他终于注意到窗边椅子上显眼的白色制服，之后才是坐着的人；他的肤色太深，深到几乎与逐渐浓重的黑暗融为一体。

“……”

下意识地动了动手指，他发现了扎在左手上的点滴。手背微微刺痛，冰凉的液体仍在不徐不疾地注入血管。

“……保健室？”

椅脚摩擦地面的刺耳声响。那个人站了起来。

“低血糖。”言简意赅的回答，“你昏倒了。在跑完长跑之后。”

最后一个音节出口的同时他已经走到了床边。阿周那将迦尔纳红黑配色的制服在床头柜上放好，然后转过身来，低头看着他。

“你带我来的？”

“嗯。”

“对不起，添麻烦了……”

迦尔纳察觉到对方的俯视中有种居高临下的意味，于是勉力撑着床铺试图坐起来。阿周那躬下身去，用不容抗拒的力道按着迦尔纳的双肩，强迫他再次躺下。起身的动作撩开了覆在迦尔纳身上的单薄被褥,宽松的病号服滑下肩头，露出大半消瘦的胸膛。阿周那深色的眼眸藏在散碎的额发下，看不清神情。

“我该回去了。”

阿周那没有回答。他梦游般地伸出手去，指尖挑开松散的领口让上身整个裸露出来，温热的手掌落在了迦尔纳的腰侧。他的声音轻得像声叹息：

“太瘦了……”

这是事实。迦尔纳的肤色苍白异常，微凉的皮肤下直接就是泛青的血管和嶙峋的骨架。如此瘦弱的身体中如何榨出那么惊人的活力？他在跑道上姿态矫健宛如羚羊，汗水和发白的发丝在阳光下闪耀，速度与自己不相上下……阿周那曾经“无意”瞥见过对方的体检报告，单论身高而言迦尔纳甚至比自己还高上一点……他按住迦尔纳意图反抗的右手，五指张开，轻缓地抚触肋骨凹凸的线条，一根一根慢慢点数下去。

扎着针管的左手握拳袭来的时候他不得不停下动作。阿周那接下迦尔纳的攻击，使力将他的双手手腕压实按向床头，接着，响起金属碰撞的“咔哒”声。

“怎么？”

迦尔纳询问地挑眉。——他眼角上扬的弧度宛如凤羽。

“输完液再回去。”

过于荒谬的理由。如果是强迫病人修养的话显然并不需要用到这个。制式的警用手铐对迦尔纳细瘦的手腕来说过于宽大了，钢铁的桎梏卡在手掌最宽处，差一点就能挣脱的样子，却是只差这一点而无法挣脱。点滴针头附近的皮肤因为激烈的动作而淤血发青了。床架不堪重负的吱呀声中阿周那竭力压制迦尔纳的挣扎，他用自己的双腿绞缠住对方挣动的下半身，粗暴地扯开长身病号服的腰带，剥下碍事的布料，把它连同被褥一起扔下床去。

一切都已不言自明，然而占据优势的一方却突兀地停了下来。两人的喘息声中，阿周那垂下头去，直直盯着迦尔纳苍白的面孔。

——黑色的瞳孔中，两簇暗火在闷闷燃烧。

“‘授予的英雄’。”他嘶哑地叫出对方的绰号，语气却奇异地不含一丝轻薄和嘲讽，竟然可以说近乎虔敬了，“我向你乞求。”

对方绿松石色的眸子中映出阿周那此刻的神情，微微湿润的眼瞳带着一种冰冷的，无机质的漠然。剧烈动作引发的喘息还未平复，但迦尔纳显然并不惊慌。

“你想要什么？”

缓过气来后迦尔纳静静发问。阿周那垂下眼睫避开他平稳而锐利的视线，右手摊开贴上对方的胸口，感受着指掌下一刻不息的跃动。

“我想要你。”

 

无论使用何种手段，都要把你——*

到底是何时产生，又是如何产生了这种念头？理由已然淡忘，漆黑的情感却一刻不停地涌动着。纯粹的敌意日渐高涨，将理智蚕食殆尽。

与一出生便拥有一切的阿周那不同，迦尔纳几乎什么都没有。暧昧的出身，甚至不知道真正的父母是谁；身为贫寒人家的养子，因为难敌的赏识和资助才得以越过血统和身份的门槛在象城入学就读。他没有辜负那份期望；他甚至做得太过出色了。学业，学生会的事务，繁重的打工，太多阿周那不曾有过的负担压在迦尔纳单薄的肩头……

即使如此，迦尔纳仍旧能与阿周那势均力敌。作为对手学校的学生会长，他们已经斗争了太久；长久地对峙，长久地不分胜负。

局势胶着得令人焦躁。

打败一个敌人需要足够了解他。于是，待到阿周那察觉时，他似乎已经成为了最了解迦尔纳的人。他见过他在会议上力排众议，见过他于跑道驰骋夺得奖牌，见过他打工时流下汗水，见过他捏着笔杆皱眉思索，甚至见过他于无人处微微佝偻脊背露出疲态……

他沉默穿行于诸多关乎出身的诋毁，以无可指摘的成果让流言止息。但过度的优秀亦是无法融入群体的缘由；除却难敌，迦尔纳对待任何人都是谦恭而疏离的。保持距离的同时却从不拒绝他人的请求——这便是他的存在方式。

——几乎一无所有却还不断施舍，而且始终没有倒下。

这算什么呢。

这种毫无道理的付出又算什么呢。

为什么？

到底为什么？

为什么这样的家伙会与自己势均力敌？

为什么要选择这样活着？为什么……

自己会忍不住一直注视着他——？

疑问不得解答，难以言喻的情感日渐浓烈。打破僵局的渴望如此强烈，强烈到让一向冷静的阿周那丧失了自制，强烈到让他在清醒的疯狂中走出了这无可挽回的一步。他看着那些白色的粉末融化在透明的矿泉水中，看着打败自己赢得赛跑后大汗淋漓的迦尔纳仰头灌下它们。他第一个上前扶住他不稳的身形，冷静地向周围人表示请将一切交给自己。保健室反锁的门，他们所处的藏于最隐秘角落的床位，正将对方双手锁牢的手铐，还有静静躺在衣袋里的润滑剂……他一直在等待这个机会。

全部都是早有预谋。

 

然而这场荒谬的对话却超出了阿周那的预计。他不知自己为何发问；身下的迦尔纳显然也有些怔愣——他在识人方面有着惊人的天赋，一旦关乎己身却反而异常迟钝起来。

话语出口，追悔无益。阿周那看着迦尔纳在自己投下的阴影中皱眉思索，僵硬地等待一个答复——怀抱着莫名的忐忑。

“掠夺者自会取走想要的东西。”

迦尔纳再次试着晃了晃被锁住的双手，在金属刺耳的摩擦声中叹息着回答。

“这与我的意愿无关。”

……

“呵……”

“呵呵……哈……哈哈……哈哈哈哈！！！”

低沉转为高昂，笑声在空旷的室内酣畅回荡。阿周那甚至呛出了眼泪；他一边咳着一边弯下身来，双手猛地掐上了迦尔纳的脖颈。

“是啊。”

控制不住力道的指节狠狠嵌入苍白的颈间。

 

就是这样。

答案并不重要。他说得对，他的回答并不能改变自己接下来要做的一切。

无论使用何种手段，都要把你——

打败？

或者更进一步。

让你臣服。

 

他勉力克制着就这样折断那脆弱颈骨的欲望，颤抖着松开虎口，在对方窒闷的气音中揪紧发白的短发强迫他抬头，狠狠咬住了张开的淡色双唇。

 

++++++++++

 

“哈……”

浅淡的粉。有血色回流进了输液管。阿周那抽出手来，摸索着把针头拔掉，指尖捻开针孔缓慢渗出的一点温暖的黏腻。

“嗯……”

平素紧抿的寡言薄唇正泄露出压抑的喘息。勒在他口中的，迦尔纳赤色的校服领带渐渐濡湿出一片深色来。他的音质太过适合呻吟；清冷，低哑，富有磁性，含混的鼻音能从人心底勾出火来。

“哈啊……”

些微带着热度的气流拂起了阿周那额前的碎发。他正埋首于迦尔纳颈侧，张口玩弄他左耳边垂下的耳坠——他从不摘下它，所以这几乎成了他的标志。金制的沉重饰物被唾液浸到湿透，连带不堪蹂躏的，发红的耳廓。他用灵巧的舌尖顶开机关，摘下耳坠放入衣袋，再满意地将暴露出的整块软肉含进口中舔吮。

“呵……”

他将灼热的吐息喷在迦尔纳敏感的耳后，着迷地注视红晕在白皙的皮肤上潮水般蔓延开来。平素的禁欲姿态并非伪装；与阿周那相比，迦尔纳明显对性事缺乏经验。他对阿周那的刻意挑逗毫无防备，被激起的欲望难以掩饰。阿周那直起身子欣赏自己的成果：得益于攥住对方性器一刻不停的动作，迦尔纳眼角的绯红变得透亮了些，眼瞳也更加湿润了。

他的全身覆上了一层薄汗，苍白的皮肤抚触起来有种被吸附的感受。

“哈啊，哈……”

“没有被人这样摸过吧？”阿周那的语调中有种阴暗的兴奋：迦尔纳青涩的反应极大地取悦了他。“这么敏感，到底多久没有发泄过了呢……一本正经的学生会长大人——？”

他故意一字一顿地咬下去。迦尔纳的睫毛开始颤抖；耻辱让他的体温升得更高了。手中性器的脉动愈发明显，阿周那故意加力揉弄起来。

“呃！”

美妙的音色。一瞬间的挣动。瘦弱的身体猛烈向上弹起又被轻易压制回去，被迫到达的高潮如期降临。

未曾听过的声调，未曾见过的神情。

因疼痛而皱眉的样子，因快感而失神的样子……

“哈……给我……”

阿周那低哑地叹息。

给我更多。

他将迦尔纳乏力的双腿粗鲁地掰开，让自己深色的指节在病态苍白的腿根上烙下痕迹，让那些溅上小腹的粘稠精液随着激烈的动作滑落，在几近同色的皮肤上留下淫靡的污垢。他探身用嘴唇摩挲迦尔纳挺直的鼻梁，蘸了润滑剂的指腹向下探去，按上了那瑟缩的隐秘入口。

“……唔！”

迦尔纳睁大了眼。在那双蓝得发绿的眼眸中，高潮带来的茫然还未散去——那点涣散的脆弱仿佛白色的迷雾，浪尖挑起的泡沫抑或晴空之上的薄云。阿周那着迷地注视他渐渐恢复清醒；岌岌可危的理智与高涨的本能胶着缠斗，而前者明显处于下风。他的眉间皱起深刻的纹路，虚弱的挣扎被自己轻易压制回去，对现状无能为力的恼怒从破裂的平静外壳里无法掩饰地流淌出来。

征服的愉悦强烈到让他一阵昏眩。

粘膜与软肉缠绵吸附着探索的手指。干硬淡漠的表象下，内在却是如此的湿润潮热……生涩的抗拒加剧了施虐的快感……规律的抽插中，阿周那猛然弯曲指节。

“嗯！”

他趁着这一瞬间的松懈增加了手指的数量。受到刺激的迦尔纳向后仰头，尖尖的喉结在消瘦的脖颈上颤抖不止。他凑上去，用舌尖将它卷进口中，着迷地啃咬起来。

“……”

反常的沉默。含在口中的凸起不自然地上下滚动；迦尔纳在极力压下声音。阿周那的吮吸从脖颈蜿蜒而下，在苍白的皮肤上留下一道淫靡的红痕。

“这里……不是很适合穿环吗……”

他含着乳尖低语，用雪白的牙齿狠狠碾磨让它挺立。柔嫩的淡粉，与黄金的饰物该是多么匹配啊。

“……！”

“这里也是……”

迦尔纳曾经舞女装扮的形象在阿周那脑中一闪而过。飘扬的头纱，过于激烈的舞步，些微泄露的喘息，臂上碰撞的环钏，脚踝鸣响的铃铛。嵌入苍白肉体的装饰颠簸着，跟着韵律跃动……

阿周那沉浸在虚构与现实交错的遐想中不可自拔。他的唇齿继续下移，直到伏在迦尔纳平坦的小腹上。他用舌叶按压脆弱的肚脐，接以舌尖深入的舔弄，让自己潮热的温度穿过不堪一击的隔膜一直透进他的脏腑。

“…………呜……”

混乱的，湿漉漉的呻吟。迦尔纳终于再也压不下声音。

他的肚脐果然敏感。阿周那怀着骄傲将这点牢记于心，唇齿继续向下，开始吮吻柔嫩的大腿内侧。

 

——现在，这一切终于发生了。

昂扬的性器缓慢破开翕动的穴口，充分的准备让侵入的一点困难变得像种欲拒还迎的挑逗。完全得以没入时阿周那有种朝圣得见的恍惚。“占有”这一事实引发了烧灼般的狂喜，他终于藉由行动本身明了自身的渴望。

“哈啊……”

长长的，颤抖的感慨。他似乎得到了什么切实的依靠。那是一个承诺，一种保证，一份足以平息内心浊流的安稳……

……不。

不对。

迦尔纳什么都没说过。

……迦尔纳没有认可。

与他自愿奉献给难敌的无条件忠诚不同，阿周那是凭借自己“夺得”了这一切。他竭力“制造”出了这次机会，这种被接纳的……

假象……

如同冰水兜头浇下，他忽然一阵恐慌。不祥的预感猛烈泛上，却又被身下传来的快感驱散。迦尔纳消瘦却有力的双腿正紧紧夹住他的腰，脚趾都因过强的刺激蜷曲起来。他的眼角滚落透明的泪水，躯体因为疼痛和快感而颤抖着。

乏味的，令人焦躁的僵局不复存在——阿周那咬牙勉强压下那丝动摇，鼻息粗重——这比什么都好。比什么都……

至少……

他掐紧他颤抖的腰。

不必再忍耐了。

激烈的撞击。交合处发出淫靡的水声。他肆意占有着他的对手，用发烫的汗水和粘稠的精液尽情玷污着他。

“疼吗？”

他将湿透的领带从迦尔纳口中解下，迷乱喘息着，从微张的齿列间叼出红润的舌尖吮吸轻咬。

“想停下吗？”

他摸索着，解开束缚他的手铐，将在挣扎中勒得青肿的手腕攥在手里，用覆着薄茧的手指按揉。

“别闭上眼……好好看着我……”

他舔舐着颤抖的睫毛中渗出的泪水，在那咸涩中品出了难以言喻的甘美。

他的话语没有得到回应。迦尔纳破碎地喘息着，用重得自由的手臂抵上他紧贴上来的胸膛。反抗的力道很微弱，但却进一步激怒了他。

“别……”

他呢喃着，语调中燃烧着压抑的癫狂。

“不准拒绝……”

阿周那强迫他与自己十指相扣，迦尔纳弯曲手指，略长的指甲使力在深色的手背上划出血痕。他的舌头闪躲着阿周那的纠缠，下颌合拢试图就这么咬下去。

“啊！……哈啊！……嗯——！”

阿周那疯狂地加快了下身的频率。他的双臂勒紧了迦尔纳消瘦的腰肢，几乎要把这苍白羸弱的身躯整个折断在拥抱里。

交合处渗出了红色的血。他的腰上烙着自己掐出的青紫，胸前的乳晕上全是发肿的齿印——他全身都是自己留下的痕迹。

“阿周那。”

但是他开口了。用的是与平常无异的那种淡漠疏离的声线。

“我不会屈服于你。”

微弱却坚定的宣告，静默的斗志昭显于每个音节。

他说这些话时没有抬头看他。不堪重负垂落的纤长睫羽遮住了视线，青绿的眸子里漾着水光。疲惫和痛苦混杂着被迫激起的高昂让整具身体发着烫，皮肤泛着病态的嫣红。

内心漆黑的浊流再次涌动起来。阿周那的面孔扭曲了。

啊，这才是他该有的样子……

这才是，我真正想要得到的……

退缩和屈服本就不属于他，只有这种倔强和骄傲才值得去……

他再次掐上那纤长的脖颈强迫他仰头，盯着迦尔纳已然难以聚焦却毫无退缩之意的眼瞳，阿周那的嘴角咧开，露出森森然，洋溢着阴暗喜悦的笑容。

“不。”

他缓慢地移动着楔入他身体的部位，探索着，找寻着，直到对方的身体难以掩饰地剧烈一抖。他满意地亲吻他溢出喘息的双唇，饥渴地注视他不知所措的神情，毫不怜惜地对准新发掘出的敏感点反复冲击。

“你会是我的……”

他在对方变得高亢的呻吟中势在必得地宣告。他将迦尔纳试图逃离的身体牢牢钉在身下尽情侵犯，直到于高烧般的眩晕中完全释放在对方的体内。

 

 

黑色。

黑色蚕食着白色。

没错。早就知道的事了。这样的他们不可能融合。只能斗争。只能对抗。

所以……

无论使用何种手段，

都要把你……


	2. Aggravation

“嘘……”

他抬手掩住他断续的呻吟。

“有人来了。”

 

被蹂躏得发肿的艳色口唇几乎是灼烫的，潮润的吐息温热轻软，一下下打在掌心。泛着薄红的苍白皮肤在自己指掌的压迫下更显旖旎。青绿的眸子涣散着，被水雾氤氲成愈加明丽的色泽——他不能确定他是否还有意识；直到门锁打开，沉重的脚步响起，他浑身一抖，缠裹自己的湿热甬道痉挛着绞紧了。

他被刺激出一声轻哼，这响动让身下人半合的眼睑猛地张大，瞳孔剧烈收缩。上浮的慌乱覆盖了失神的迷茫，像层甜美的糖霜，让人难以压抑尽情舔舐的欲望。

衣着整齐的自己，一丝不挂的他。悖逆的交合。在这种情形下被发现的话……

**“还有人在里面吗？”**

前来巡视的负责人象征性地喊了一声。他并不惊慌：他们所在的床位在保健室的尽头，白色的布帘层叠交错，挡住了所有可能的视线。

“我倒是不介意被人看到……”他收回紧贴他发烫薄唇的手掌，然后在对方竭力压低的嘶哑喘息中恶意地在他耳边低语，着迷地看着他耳根那些淡金的绒毛敏感地竖立起来，“不过，你现在这种样子……”

他猛地用力向前顶弄，对方的上齿狠狠嵌入下唇，和着新鲜的血迹把一声呻吟闷回喉中。

“……并不想暴露于人前吧？”

“咕……停……”

**脚步声越来越近。**

抗拒的强烈意志和在之前的开发中已然驯服的身体形成了美妙的悖论。用力到发白的指尖掐紧了床单，神经质地颤抖着揪拧出繁乱疯狂的纹路。他咬牙承受着他无声而激烈的侵犯，竭力压抑着愈发粗重的鼻息，神经高度紧张地关注着门口的响动。

**异样的停顿。**

“哈，哈……不行，住手……” 颤抖乏力的双腿毫无章法地挣动着，直到纤细的脚踝落入对方的桎梏，被压制成更方便进攻的姿势。

“求我的话，说不定我会答应的。”

“咕……”

他毫不意外地看到对方再一次咬紧了牙关，微笑着，他毫不留情地加快了动作。

……

**远去的脚步声。**

……

“嘶……呜……”

……

**门扇合拢的轻响。**

……

青绿的眸子酝酿起愈加浓厚的泪意。迦尔纳难耐地将手指嵌入对方的肩头，绝望地用力试图将他推离一点。

…… **旋转钥匙的“咔哒”声。** 阿周那一口咬上他的喉结，隔着薄薄的皮肤尽情品尝那些压抑的呻吟。

……

**——那人离开了。**

“……哈，哈啊，哈……”

走廊上最后一丝残音消失后他终于窒息般地咳呛起来，贪婪地大口喘息着，在对方愈加肆无忌惮的侵犯中不再有余力压抑无意识的哽咽。绷紧后又放松的神经接近极限，阿周那着迷地看着对方前所未有的脆弱情态，伸手将他软倒的上半身捞了起来。

“来，我们继续……”

他像摆弄一具人偶一般让他跪坐在自己身上，借由体重更深地嵌入他的体内，在他嘶哑的低叫声中爱怜地品尝着被咬得血肉模糊的下唇，舔舐唇角蜿蜒的湿迹。

“我们继续，我的迦尔纳……”

 

++++++++++

 

他从梦中惊醒。

如同一番垂死挣扎后终于从深海浮上水面。一片黑暗中阿周那大口喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏。

“哈……哈啊……”

他浑浑噩噩地动了动头试图让自己清醒过来。发丝与沾了冷汗的枕套摩擦，发出细微的声响。

心脏一阵阵地抽紧。无数不明的焦躁念头绞缠成一团无解的困局，完全堵塞了脑海。

绮梦与现实交错，长久的渴望终于得到了短暂的满足……

而这对压抑太久的他来说，远远不够。

两天了。一切已经过去两天了。这可恶的周末，完整的两个昼夜他熬得如此艰难，迦尔纳宛如一个诅咒纠缠着他，占据了他的全部思绪。

因为头痛发出轻微的呻吟。他缓缓支起身子，将手指插入汗湿的额发。

再次见面时，他会怎么做？

他们的关系将有什么变化？

在经受了那般对待后，他会如何……

两天的思索并没能得出结果。主动权并不在自己手中。他畏惧于自己阴暗扭曲的占有欲，逃避着不敢接近真相，在一片浑噩中日夜不得安宁。

“哈……”

阿周那疲惫地叹息。他伸手摸索着枕下，指尖触碰到了冰凉的圆形耳饰。他掏出它来，指腹抚过早已熟识的金属纹路。

每一根线条，每一个凸起和凹陷……那图案已经深深烙进脑海。这是迦尔纳从不离身的饰物，属于他的标志。

他的“战利品”。

他所能拥有的，证明一切发生过的唯一凭据。

“迦尔纳……”

冰凉的金属很快被体温同化，而他的主人却永远不会如此驯服。他一字一顿地咀嚼这可憎的名字，感受着下身渐渐冰冷下去的黏腻不适泄愤般地攥紧拳头，不顾耳钉尖锐的前端因此而深深刺入掌心。

 

黑暗不知何时变得稀薄。他恍然抬起头来。

窗外的天空泛起一线白光。噩梦消散，世界在苏醒。

他所惧怕，而又如此期待的白日终将到来……

同时也必然到来。

 

++++++++++

 

——他觉得自己要疯了。

迦尔纳正在各校学生干部聚首的周一例行晨会上发言，苍白的手指点着幻灯片上所要讲述的重点，偶尔收回扶一下鼻梁上微微下滑的黑色镜框。他的表述不徐不疾，思路清晰，语言流畅，清冷的声线今天却像砂纸一般，让阿周那耳膜充血，脑中轰轰作响。

难以言喻的焦躁让他神情扭曲。可怕的黑眼圈和明显不佳的心情帮他挡住了周围人出于好奇的询问，同时也收获了难敌满是嘲笑的目光。阿周那强行抑制住自己，才没有因那目光失态地当场咆哮出声。

掌心耳钉留下的伤口热热地肿胀发痛。

——毫无改变。

入场相遇时的冷淡颔首也好，落座时特意选择难敌身侧与自己相对立的位置也罢，甚至现在演说时不经意间扫过自己的目光和以前一样——

与以前一样，没有任何差别。没有怨恨，没有愤怒。无悲无喜。不卑不亢。

毫无改变，一切都毫无改变。校服绷紧的袖口和过高的翻领将可能残留的淫靡痕迹悉数遮掩，只有仍然泛青的手背与消失的耳环如同救命稻草，阿周那不顾一切地抓住这迹象拼命说服自己：两天前的一切的确发生过，那并不是自己一场自欺欺人的梦境。

报告结束，掌声中迦尔纳走下台来。他瞪着他与同座的难敌亲密低语，几句言辞不经意间传入耳中。

“吾友，你的耳环去哪了？”

“不慎丢失了……不过没关系，会找回来的。”

他笑着这么说时甚至没有将视线转向他。

“咔嚓”一声轻响，阿周那恍然低下头去，发现淡金色的镜框已然在痉挛的掌中断成两截。

周围的目光转向了他。他松手任由那残骸跌落在桌子上，抓过自己的讲稿站起身来，大步向讲台走去。

 

++++++++++

 

“找我有事？”

看了一眼阿周那用手臂，墙角和躯体为自己筑起的囚笼，将左手中的资料夹交到右手换了个方便持握的姿势，用食指推了推眼镜，迦尔纳平静发问。

他眼角上挑的那抹艳色真是可耻的……诱人。阿周那用发红的眼睛狠狠瞪着他，牙齿咬得“咯咯”作响。

令空气都凝结的尴尬沉默。肤色对比鲜明，身高相仿的两人对峙着，脊背绷得笔直。黑曜石般的眸子与绿松石色的瞳仁互不相让地擦出火花……最终，还是阿周那先在迦尔纳一成不变的神情前败下阵来。

他无法抑制自己脑中的疯狂。

——想扯开掩到喉结的领口，让纽扣在清脆的断裂声中四下飞溅；

——想用艳色的领带勒紧他苍白的手腕，把他按倒在这随时可能有人经过的墙角；

——想听他呻吟，看他哭泣，让瘦弱的脖颈难耐后仰，让他在自己的掌控下丧失理智地沦陷……

可怕的欲念令他头皮发炸。说些什么，必须说些什么。内心的焦躁尖啸着。只要不是一潭死水的沉默，只要能打破现有的僵局——

“你到底想怎样？”阿周那终于在一团混乱的大脑中搜寻出可能合适的词句。

“我又能怎样？”

他愣在原地。这过于平淡的反问让自己的怒火显得像个笑话。他曾设想过得到咒骂，怨恨与报复——甚至暗暗盼望过被接受——并做好了承受一切的准备，却唯独从未想过会得到这种回应。

……不，是强迫自己不去思考。他在逃避，逃避一切停滞不前的可能。

而现在，最可怕的事情发生了。

“阿周那，如果你指的是两天前的那件事……”迦尔纳的语调微微一顿，几不可察地皱了下眉，才冷淡地继续下去：“如果你还抱着类似的念头……即使是为自己的未来打算，你也该停止……这种……不理智的行为。”

“贡蒂夫人会心碎的。‘天授的英雄’可不该为此坏了声誉。”

“授予的英雄”透过镜片看着他，澄澈的目光饱含真实的忧虑。于是阿周那明白了，他会永远替他保守这个秘密。

对施加于己的伤害毫无怨言，反而担忧对手因这一时冲动犯下的错误走上不可挽回的道路……永远付出，永远将他人置于己先……这便是迦尔纳。这便是自己切齿痛恨却又无比迷恋的——

“不。”

话语冲口而出。

“在没得到想要的之前，我是不会停下的。”

迦尔纳的眉间蹙起浅淡的纹路。

“你到底想要什么？”

阿周那无意识地张了张口。对方困惑的神情和着难解的疑问在脑中轰鸣，几天来的压抑和狂躁咆哮着冲撞岌岌可危的理智，繁乱的思绪如阴鸷的乌云积蓄到了极点，浓郁至深的黑暗中，一道闪电炸裂开来——

醍醐灌顶一般，这一刻，他终于明白了。

——我想要你。

我想要你的认可，你的畏惧，你的臣服。我想得到你，占有你，玷污你，让你一成不变的神情扭曲，剥夺你病态的存在方式，打破你疏离的外壳，让你品尝真实的爱憎，让你愤怒，哭泣，不知所措，让你永远只能看着我，永远只属于我。

沉浸于肉欲让他迷失和遗忘了这个答案。这是在那场自己强夺的“施与”中，他曾亲口告知自己的答案。

“掠夺者自会取走想要的东西。”他这样说过。“这与我的意愿无关。”

——那么——

为了将“授予的英雄”拖下神座，我愿意付出任何代价——

 

“一份证明。”

他在彻悟自己内心渴求的恍惚中熟练地吐露谎言。

“一份并非屈居你之下的证明。抛却家室，身份，地位，单单是‘阿周那’这个存在，这个存在自身的才能和潜力，全不逊于你迦尔纳的证明。”

“……”

“公正的竞争我会奉陪。”不知是不是错觉，迦尔纳看上去松了口气。“只是不要再用那种……过激的方式。”

嘴角勾起别有意味的浅笑，阿周那收回禁锢对方的双臂，忽然一把抓起了迦尔纳的左手。

“那件事情，我正式向你道歉。”

他语调真挚，低头，将一个湿热的吻印上苍白手背上仍旧青肿的皮肤。

对方抽手挣脱他的掌控，给了他当胸一拳。

“你——”

“对不起。我还以为这样能更好地表达我的歉意。”

“……”

在他们之前针锋相对的竞争中阿周那从未如此示弱——果然，迦尔纳不知所措了。

“……”

将手中的文件夹攥出一声脆响，迦尔纳粗鲁地一把推开他，大步离开。

“对了，把我的耳坠还我。”他忽然停下身形，头也不回地说。

“请让我留着它吧。”阿周那恳切地请求。他演得太好了，连直视对方脊背的双眸饱含真诚：“‘授予的英雄’，这是我向你祈求的。”

“……”

预备铃恰到好处地敲响了。迦尔纳犹豫了一下，最终还是没有回头。

他就这样离开了。

“……呵……”

目送着他的背影，平素正直完美的学生会长缓缓露出了笑容。

他独自一人留在日光下的阴影中。那不为人知的神情充斥着高昂的恶意与阴暗的喜悦，违和到仿佛操纵这躯壳的是另一个灵魂。

能一眼看穿的弱点，不好好利用起来怎么行呢。

漆黑的情感翻涌，兴奋地呢喃。脑中的计划几乎瞬间成型——他觉得自己早已谋划过一切。

“慢慢来吧。”

一步一步地，慢慢来。他有充足的时间和耐心。

直到最后——

——我必会将你拖入我所身处的深渊。


	3. Truth

周五的夜晚，阿周那伫立在家门前。他深深呼吸以平复内心躁动的愧悔与恐慌，攥了攥拳，才从口袋中摸出钥匙插进门锁。

“母亲，我回来了。”

在阿周那低头换鞋的时候小个子的女性已经来到了身边，仔细地帮儿子脱下外衣，“这周还算顺利？”她一边小心地将衣物放上臂弯一边微笑着问。

“很顺利。”他鬼使神差地加了一句，“没什么特别的事。”

没什么。他强迫自己忽略耳边的喘息，浸在泪水中的青绿与仍旧萦绕鼻端的，蒸发的汗水掺杂血腥与精液的气息。残留的只是幻觉而已，一切痕迹都已被清理干净。没什么。什么都没有发生。

母亲并没有发觉异常：“是吗，那就好……”

砰。

阿周那不禁一抖。他猛地低头看去。

圆形的某物掉在木地板上滚落开来，激起绵长的金属音。它划出一道弧线，摇摆着，最终在他脚边停下。

形制古怪的黄金耳饰反射着灯光。是迦尔纳的耳环，从他外套胸口的衣袋中跌落了出来。贡蒂发出一声惊呼，慌忙抬手掩住了嘴唇。

她面色惨白。

“……母亲？”

对儿子的呼唤置若罔闻，贡蒂慢慢弯下腰去，小心地捡起那饰物，指尖在冰冷的金属上发颤，零落的话语从紧咬的牙关间透出，“阿周那，这个是……”

“同学遗失的东西。”真假掺半的话语不经大脑便从阿周那口中顺畅流出，“在操场上捡到了，准备周一还给他的。”

“……啊，那还真是不小心。”贡蒂任由阿周那从手心取走那罪证，二人共同的慌乱让他们没有发现彼此的异常。咬了咬唇，妇人还是小心地问了出来：“这是……哪个同学丢的？”

“……迦尔纳。您认得的，就是学生会长合影里站在我旁边的那个。”

“啊，是那个孩子啊……”

 

++++++++++

 

光线昏暗的室内贮满烟雾，沙恭尼的智慧便在烟气中发酵。他盘腿坐在卧榻上，细致地给手中的长杆烟枪填上新的烟丝，好整以暇地欣赏着外甥冒失的举动。

“坚战的气焰实在嚣张。”难敌焦躁地来回踱步，鞋跟在地毯上蹭出杂乱的声响，他咬着牙，英俊的面容扭曲着，“在他出尽风头的时候我还被困在这种地方应付这种毫无意义的课程……不行，舅舅，”他猛地抬头，“我等不及了。我不能眼睁睁地看着象城的权位落入他手。”

“年岁，年岁。我的孩子。般度族唯一的筹码，便是坚战出生在你之前。这事实不可更改，冒进也无法获取更多优势。”

“啊，这可憎的……”

“我的孩子，不必苦恼。”沙恭尼慢慢地开导：“我们无法主动超过他们，却可以让他们停下来等我们追上。”

“？”

“打破这僵局的关键足够明显——就在一个人身上。”

难敌猛地扑到沙恭尼面前，“……是吗！？那是谁？！”

发黄的牙齿磕在玉制的烟嘴上，老奸巨猾的谋士悠然吐出又一口烟气。

“——贡蒂。”

“……”

“般度族的死板人尽皆知。”沙恭尼胸有成竹地微笑，“一旦贡蒂死去，作为长子，坚战必会为自己的母亲守孝三年。他会严守戒律，闭门不出……他的兄弟也极可能跟从长兄。”

“而三年的时间，足够我们做成很多事情。”

“这可比直接对般度兄弟下手更容易洗清嫌疑。贡蒂现有的居所用了大量的木材，”他弹了弹烟枪，几粒火星蹦了出来，“所以失火也并不奇怪吧？”

 

++++++++++

 

 “……迦尔纳……”

贡蒂怔怔地凝视着手中的相框。合影中，阿周那身旁那个苍白瘦弱的少年耳畔确实点缀着那个饰物。

为何从前没有发觉？他的眉眼，气质，不苟言笑的神色……实在像极了他的父亲。

尘封的往事此刻忆起依旧鲜明。覆灭。绝地。苟安。沉重落下的誓言。尖锐的刹车声。火焰。刺鼻的汽油味。婴孩的啼哭。冰凉的耳饰在掌心留下烧灼般的疼痛……

“夫人，还有什么需要收拾的吗？”

“啊？！”她慌忙抬头，因思虑而涣散的双眼花了点时间才恢复焦距，“……没，没什么了，今天就到这里吧，辛苦了，罗陀。”

来不及对女主人的异常表示疑惑，眼尖的女仆就有了新的发现。她指着女主人手中的照片：“那个……是我儿子！”

贡蒂浑身一抖，下意识地发问：“什，什么？”

“迦尔纳，我的儿子。”罗陀的声音中带着一种甜蜜的自豪，“原来他和少爷是同学……也对，我从前怎么没想到呢？……啊，”她将贡蒂的神色理解为了疑惑，连忙解释：“凭我们家的条件他是上不起这样的高中的，难敌少爷赏识他，资助他去了那所学校读书。”

“……难敌？”

这名字引起的不祥预感令贡蒂面容愈发苍白。罗陀显然很愿意谈论她优秀的养子；她拉她到沙发上坐下，慢慢询问，了解到的情况令她越发焦虑。

必须要知道更多。她飞快地做出决定。

“罗陀，我可以邀请你周五来喝茶吗？你这几天帮了我不少忙……”

“啊？那都是应该的！”新来的女仆摇着头，却在对方温和却坚持的目光中败下阵来——短短的几天相处已经足够她知晓女主人善良的性格，“……那我就不客气了。”

“那么……”贡蒂颤抖地吸了口气，小心地吐露真实的意图，“能让迦尔纳那孩子……一起来吗？毕竟我儿子平时恐怕也受了他不少照顾……”

 

++++++++++

 

桌上散放着茶杯与点心。贡蒂心不在焉地与罗陀闲聊，时不时瞥一眼墙上的挂钟。

放学的时间已经过了。从学校到达这里并不需要多少时间。阿周那会去拜访他的哥哥，今晚不会回来。

“叮咚”。门铃声响起。贡蒂一阵头昏——他来了。

“你好好坐着！”她慌忙安抚想要起身的罗陀，“你今天可是客人！我去开门就好。”

她从二楼的起居室走出，在走廊上踉跄了一下差点绊倒，哆嗦着扶住墙壁。

迦尔纳。

她攀着扶手一点点蹭下楼梯，腿脚发软，几乎看不清东西。

迦尔纳。

她不知道自己该对他说些什么。十数年的分别。强迫自己遗忘却没有一刻不曾挂念。

迦尔纳。

他就在门外。她的罪证，她的磨难，她的祝福，她的喜悦。如此，如此接近，他们之间只隔着……她压下把手，出现在眼前的身影——

“你是……？”

陌生人没有回答。墨镜掩住了他的神情。一块气味刺鼻的布料猛地掩住贡蒂的口鼻，她不及挣扎便失去了意识。

 

++++++++++

 

火。

黑烟冲天而起，空气在热浪中扭曲。迦尔纳又看了下短信。

约定的地点就是是这里。万一的侥幸被打破，他向着燃烧的房屋狂奔而去，借着前冲的力道用肩膀狠狠撞开大门，扑进屋内。

“母亲？？？母亲！！！”

他仓皇四顾：一位女性趴在客厅里，凭着求生的意志正艰难地向门口爬去，指尖颤抖着攀着地板的缝隙。迦尔纳加速奔跑躲过掉落的砖石，一把抱起那位女性，她本能地攥紧他的衣领，用力到令他愈发喘不过气来。迦尔纳带着她冲出火场，在屋外安全的地方将她放下，有些粗鲁地拍打她被烟熏黑的脸颊。

“罗陀在里面吗？”他掰开她痉挛的手指，喘息着，声音急促：“我母亲还在里面吗？”

昏迷的女性抽搐了一下，缓缓转醒过来。她深褐的眼瞳恢复焦距，在看清他的瞬间暴出骇人的光亮，那病态的狂热令他高烧的大脑为止冷静。

“迦尔纳……我的孩子……”

这言辞与莫名熟悉的面庞。——烧灼的焦躁并没有夺走他敏锐的反应。

“您……您说什么？”

“迦尔纳，我的儿子！”妇人哭泣着，声音嘶哑，“我是你的生母啊！”

过度的震撼令他猛地摇晃了一下。妇人再次攀住他衣领的手指铁铸一般。她的泪水冲花了脸上的烟尘：“你是我和苏利耶的儿子！那耳环，那耳环是你父亲留给你的！我不可能认错！”

耳中嗡嗡作响，火焰的热度烫着脊背。为什么……偏偏是在这种时候……

他闭了闭眼，再开口时已经完全平静下来：“您冷静些。先告诉我，罗陀在哪儿？”

“她……二楼的会客室……”

身后烈烈燃烧的房屋发出断裂的轰鸣。他扭头看去，二楼已经塌了一半。

“我去救她。”他的双唇颤抖着，声音发哑，“我得进去。”

他转身，踉跄向前。

“不！迦尔纳！别去！不！”贡蒂跪下身来死死抱住他的双腿。“已经晚了！你救不了她！我的儿子！太危险了！你不能去！”

生母的眼泪洇湿了他的膝盖，而他不由自主地打着哆嗦，丧失理智地踢蹬着竭力想要挣脱……

但她是如此坚持，他无法摆脱。僵局持续，直到那楼房轰然坍塌。他茫然抬首，只看到那废墟与其间埋葬的生命一起沦落为随风飘散的飞灰。

 

++++++++++

 

迦尔纳呆呆地坐在病房外。

养母已经死了。他亲眼看到了那焦黑的尸首，放在雪白的担架上被抬走安放。“我们需要进一步调查。”赶来的警官这么说过，“这可能并不是单纯的火灾。”

贡蒂的伤势并不重。他坐在医院的长椅上，由于骤然发生的变故和逼近眼前的真相脑中一片混乱。

针对般度系的犯罪……针对阿周那生母的阴谋……

答案呼之欲出。他控制不住急促的呼吸，轰鸣的耳畔捕捉到了远处传来的脚步声。

一群人向这边走来。迦尔纳站起身来，领头须发银白的老者拍了拍他的肩。

“感谢你搭救贡蒂。勇敢的孩子，我从你身上仿佛看到了苏利耶当年的光彩。”毗湿摩的话语威严而慈祥，迦尔纳恭敬地低首，待老者经过后才微微抬起颈项，正对上跟随其后的难敌闪躲的眼神。

曾经的挚友猝然别过视线，大步向前越过了他，一句话都没有留下。迦尔纳注视着他的背影。

被夺走了。

该拥有却未曾拥有。

好不容易攥紧却骤然失却。

还有……自以为能够通过努力获取，却其实从一开始便不可能得到的……

 

自此他的命运天翻地覆。

一切都不可挽回。

 

++++++++++

 

“请您保守这个秘密。”病房中，迦尔纳低声说，“为了您的名誉……和我的性命。”

生母悲戚的目光令他心如刀割。

“持国系与般度系的斗争远比您想象得残酷……这次火灾恐怕也出自他们的谋划。擅自将您的弱点暴露人前只会给您……”他顿了一下，“……和您的儿子们造成更大的危险。”

“难道我们就不能相认？十几年啊，迦尔纳，我无时无刻不……”

“不行。”他冷硬地打断她激动的话语，竭力忽视声音中的一丝颤抖，“贡蒂夫人，不行。我已经失去了养母，我不希望自己的生母也……”

“……”

这沉默是多么难熬啊。他咬着牙，攥紧双拳抑制着涌上心头的冲动。

“那么，远离难敌，远离这些纷争吧，我的儿子。”贡蒂哽咽着妥协了，“去过你想要的生活，别被过去的一切束缚……你救了我的命，毗湿摩必然会给你相应的报偿，之后有什么困难……”

提醒的铃声响起，预示着探视时间已到。他匆忙点了点头，僵硬地向门口走去。

“迦尔纳！”

他回首。病床上的妇人强撑着坐起身来。

“如果真有那么一天……当难敌的陷害降落在他们头上……”眼眶发红，她努力维持着声音的稳定，“请扶持你的兄弟。请保护他们不受伤害。”

“……我会的。”

诺言出口，新的一重枷锁落下。他拉开门，迎面撞上了阿周那。

匆匆赶来的他气喘吁吁，直接扑在了他身上。他稳住身形，失控地握紧他的双肩。

“我的母亲……你的养母……”

迦尔纳抬起头来，直直瞪视着他。

“放手。”

那青绿眼眸中饱含的意味令他震悚，阿周那不禁松了手。迦尔纳冷冷地推开他，脊背挺直，头也不回地大步离开了医院。


	4. Stationary

“今天的新人，迦尔纳去带一带他好不好啊？”

咖啡厅《Grand Order》的代理店长，有着一头热烈橘红短发的少女带着可爱的微笑合掌恳求：“他和你同校，是你小一届的学弟哦~我觉得你们应该很合得来的！”

“没问题，交给我吧。”迦尔纳接着提出疑问：“我们不是预算不足……”

“他主动跑过来说想要实习啊，而且不要工钱！”少女脸上的笑容满得溢出，暖色的瞳孔闪闪发光。“这样我们就有两个男侍应生了！而且他好帅~一定能像迦尔纳你那样，吸引一大——批女性客人的！”

“嗯，我知道了。”迦尔纳挥手拨开飘到面前的粉红泡泡，神情柔和：他早已习惯了代理店长这种脱线的性格。

“我让他上楼去试衣服了，你就直接去那找他吧~”

 

++++++++++

 

他攀上螺旋形的楼梯。

老旧的木质阶梯吱呀作响，视线被遮挡会令人产生前路无尽的错觉。然而只要耐心攀爬，绕过转角，面前便是豁然开朗的空间了。

阁楼改建的休息区只有两个房间，男性和女性侍应生都有单独的更衣室。他伸手想要叩门，虚掩的门扇却在触碰之下自己滑开了。

宽大的窗扇外是一片灿烂的晚霞。屋中，黑发的男性正背对自己试穿一套有宝蓝色装饰的白西装。他对着窄小的穿衣镜整理好袖口的纽扣，然后用灵巧的动作将颈间繁复的领结固定。

迦尔纳僵在门口。

身形，肤色，手指的动作，这一切都太过熟悉了。他不由得退了半步，鞋跟在坚硬的木质地板上磕出不轻的一声。

“？”

屋内人发觉了背后的响动。他转过身来。

……果然。

果然是那张面容。五官鲜明，不苟言笑的样子，除却肤色差异后抽象出的轮廓的确与自己有几分相像。漆黑的眸子在短暂的惊讶散去后便带着奇异的专注捕获了他，其间涌动的强烈情绪在他眼中漾出不堪回首的景象。

 

_火。_

_保健室外金红的夕阳。象征没落的光线很快沉寂下去。_

_晦暗的纠缠。将理性蒸发的热度。病态的高昂，湿热的吻。不能，不能被人察觉。_

 

“……”

 

_吞噬整条街道的火焰。烟雾与灰尘阻碍视野，四周的嘈杂令人头昏脑胀。他被哭泣的女性死死拖住，只能看着养母受困的房屋烈烈燃烧。_

_燃烧。一刻比一刻盛大的燃烧。_

_……终于倒下的残骸发出轰然巨响，火焰猛地蹿起，将夜空灼成黄昏的血色……_

 

——他坠入往昔的噩梦无法醒来，直到面前的人带着笑意开口。

“迦尔纳。”

这呼唤令他战栗。

**“请扶持你的兄弟。请保护他们不受伤害。”**

贡蒂在哭泣。那颤抖的恳求在耳畔回荡。那是他的母亲，也是他的……

幻象褪色，实感回归。他扶住门框，微微晃了晃头让自己清醒过来。

“……阿周那。”

他抬首，平静地叫出他的名字。阿周那的神情愈发高昂。他迈出几步，逼近上来。

“好久不见。”

“……是啊。”

“我今年升入了你所就读的大学。今后就多多指教了。”

“……不必客气。”

阿周那预想中的拒绝与针对没有发生。果然，那次事件后迦尔纳与难敌已经彻底决裂，他们之间最大的矛盾不复存在。往事似乎一笔勾销，新的开始成为可能……

“对了。这个。”他从衣袋里摸出了什么东西，“我一直没机会还你。”

迦尔纳茫然接过他手中的耳坠，没有忽略交接时阿周那温热的指尖在自己皮肤上看似不经意的一点抚触。已经变得陌生的冰冷金属吸走掌心的温度。他不用抬头便能想象出对方的神情。

他不得不发觉自己只是一直在逃避而已。

逃避责任，逃避必然发生的变动，怀抱着万一的期望和侥幸。

……而故人到底还是追寻而来。

迦尔纳叹了口气，将紊乱不堪的思绪驱散。略微侧了下头，他用未曾生疏的手法把耳坠戴回左耳。

“工作时间到了。”他的语调没什么变化，下坠的金属沉甸甸的，让不再适应的耳垂有些发痛，“下楼去吧，有什么不懂的可以问我。”

 

晚霞燃尽了。泛紫的天光黯淡下去。

黑夜要来了。

 

++++++++++

 

回到学校，他不出意外地发现阿周那已经成为他的室友。

“忽然来了通知，说是空出一个单人间让我今天就搬进去……”齐格飞一头雾水，“虽然交过申请但只有我一个人通过？这也太奇怪了……”

“是啊，为什么呢……”迦尔纳环顾四周再次确认没有遗漏，弯腰替前室友拉上行李箱的拉链。“总之这是件好事。”他微微露出一点笑意，“我很为你高兴。”

 

——他不出意外地发现阿周那开始出现在他的课堂上。阿周那所属的专业与自己并无多少交集，但所有重合的课程上他都会出现。他们在学业上互相竞争，胶着平衡一如之前的高中时代。他专注的神情与轻推淡金镜框的样子令女孩们为之痴迷；迦尔纳不得不承担起替她们传递心意的任务。

 

——他总是能碰到他。图书馆，研究所，食堂，每一条或熙攘或冷僻的林荫道，打工的咖啡厅里敏感的店主已经开始对他们产生异常的兴趣。阿周那的视线如此安稳却又如此灼热，强烈到让他不得不吃惊于周围其他人为何没能看出异样。

“般度家的人脉和资源就被你浪费在这些事上？”在吧台前等待新点单的间隙迦尔纳低声质问。

“这所学校本就归属俱卢族，我和难敌都有权干涉。”

“……我已经说过我不会接受。”

“不。”阿周那垂眼整理新换上的白手套，声调笃定。

“你会的。”

出身，传统，阴影中庞大的势力，孤单的对抗，不能公之于世的秘密，岌岌可危的预感……这压力促使他在研究室中不眠不休地工作了数个昼夜，最后因为体力不支而理所当然地倒下。醒来时第一眼他便对上阿周那晦暗难明的目光，发觉双手的手腕卡在床头熟悉的桎梏里。

清淡的啄吻落下时他已无力抗拒。不堪的过往涨潮一般漫上，将虚妄的现实冲刷殆尽。

 

畸形的关系愈发亲密，事态早晚会失去控制。


	5. Fire

“不行。”

咖啡店的打工刚刚结束。两位男性侍应生专属的更衣室里，迦尔纳冷静地格挡阿周那凑近的动作。

“放心，不会有人知道……”

发热的吐息拂过皮肤，充满暧昧的暗示。宿舍中的一晚过后，阿周那最近愈发纠缠不休。这儿的墙壁太薄了，迦尔纳能听到隔壁房间玛丽清脆的笑声和阿提拉缺乏情感波动的低沉回答。

“你到底想干什么？”

“我想要你。”

包含着过于浅显与过于深奥两层含义的话语。前者指肉欲，而后者他无法理解。

“我给不了你爱情、家庭和正常的生活。你的声誉只会白白受损。”

“我想要的是你。”他执着地重复，漆黑瞳孔的深处翻滚着岩浆，“仅此而已。”

响亮的关门声。女孩们轻快的脚步在木质阶梯上笃笃敲击。阿周那的动作愈发肆无忌惮。他将他压倒在沙发上，在他的额头投下饱含热度的吻。

迦尔纳半合了眼，粗重地叹息。

“……不可理喻。”

他轻轻说道，而后一记手刀精确地劈上阿周那的后颈。

 

++++++++++

 

微弱的火苗在空气中摇曳，将凑近的烟卷灼烧出一圈红色。迦尔纳点烟的动作非常生涩——他其实并不吸烟，只不过听说这是一种有效的减压方式，所以偶尔想要模仿一下罢了。

他倚靠着街角不起眼的香烟贩卖机，将过滤嘴塞进口中。只尝了一下他便被呛得咳了起来，撕心裂肺，痉挛着弯下了腰。

沉重的耳饰随着动作贴上脸颊，冰凉冰凉。

“你是我的儿子。这耳环是苏利耶的馈赠，是我当年留在婴孩身边的信物。”

贡蒂夫人的话语日夜在耳边回响。这真相烙在他灵魂里。

他们是真正的兄弟。

比起普通意义上的同性交合，这层关系才是最致命的禁忌。为了贡蒂夫人的名誉和自身的存活他不可能告诉他真相；然而除了公开这点之外，他似乎再没有别的办法摆脱他的纠缠。

他不能理解阿周那对自己的执念。在他脱离了难敌阵营后他们已无敌对的理由，而阿周那却冒着巨大的风险不断重复着这种毫无理性的举动。

“授予的英雄”这次不知该布施什么。他无法给出。他不想害他。

鼻端弥漫着淡淡的焦糊味。被冷落的烟卷顾自燃烧，青灰的烟雾萦绕着久久不散。他对自己的手法有绝对的自信：刚刚那一下只会让阿周那昏迷上几个小时。即使有人发现，也只会以为他睡着了而已。

他还有一段时间可供喘息和平复。

“哈……”

疲惫积累起来，无用的思索让脑中钝痛。弥漫的烟味让他感到一阵阵恶心；火焰，浓烟，窒息，烧灼的热度，废墟……

异味越来越浓。迦尔纳将手中半熄的烟卷扔到地上，用脚尖慢慢撵灭，注视着微弱的火星四处溅落，一瞬便消失。

没了来源，烟雾却好像愈加浓厚了。

“……？”

周围忽然变得嘈杂，惊恐的尖叫从各处响起。他抬头，看到了不远处咖啡厅升腾起的黑烟。

 

++++++++++

 

火。

吞噬街道的火。这次还是黄昏，上蹿的火苗和血色的天空弥合得不分彼此。

高热的空气扑面而来，养母葬身的场景在此重现。

木质的建筑沉没于火海之中。

 

_“我去救她。”他的双唇颤抖着，声音发哑。“我得进去。”_

_“不！迦尔纳！别去！不！”眼泪冲花了满脸的烟尘，贡蒂跪下身来死死抱住他的双腿。“已经晚了！你救不了她！我的儿子！你不能去！”_

_生母的眼泪洇湿了他的膝盖，而他不由自主地打着哆嗦，丧失理智地踢蹬着竭力想要挣脱……_

_但她是如此坚持，他无法摆脱。僵局持续，直到那楼房轰然坍塌，他茫然抬首，只看到那废墟与其间埋葬的生命一起沦落为随风飘散的飞灰。_

 

“阿周那。”

这字眼无意识地滑出唇角。

他还在楼上的休息室里，一无所知地昏睡。

是自己打昏了他。

 

**“请扶持你的兄弟。”**

**“请保护他不受伤害。”**

 

迦尔纳疯了一般朝着店门冲了过去。围观者的尖叫混成朦胧的杂音，火焰燃烧的爆裂声飞快逼近。他被执念迷住了双目，直到一声鲜明的吼叫从身后冲破出来：

“迦尔纳——！”

他猛地止步，踉跄转身，从被烟雾模糊的视野中辨认出了熟悉的身影。

是阿周那。

阿周那不在火里。

他及时逃脱了。他的兄弟是安全的。

突如其来的放松麻痹了警觉，否则他本可以躲开——咖啡厅的二层轰然倒塌，坠落的燃烧砖石直接砸上了他的脊背。

“迦尔纳！！！”

这喊叫中充满显而易见的惊慌。他瘫倒在地，动了动在地面上磨破的手指，在可怖的眩晕和疼痛中勉强将头抬起一点。

毫发无伤的阿周那正冲他狂奔而来。

 

他是安全的。

再次确认了这一事实后，迦尔娜的意识猝然陷入黑暗。


	6. Trapped

“你有个好弟弟呢。”

过于高大的齐格飞弯下腰，有点笨拙地将花束插入灌了清水的花瓶，将带来的果篮在桌上安置好。趴在病床上的迦尔纳侧头看着他：他苍蓝色的眼眸仍旧如此温柔，能让人不自觉地平静下来。

 

刚刚进门时，齐格飞迎面撞上了阿周那。

“这位是……？”

“我的新……”室友一词未及出口迦尔纳便被打断了。阿周那盯着齐格飞的目光中明显含有敌意：“您好。您是齐格飞前辈吧？我是迦尔纳的弟弟。”

迦尔纳浑身一抖。

“您想说我们长得不像？”阿周那礼貌周全地微笑，“远方表亲，这种事也是有的。您带了花束？请稍等，我去拿个花瓶过来。”

看来只是出于占有欲的宣告而并非察觉了真相。迦尔纳悄悄安心下来。

 

“你没事吧？”

“没事。”迦尔纳静静回答，“骨头都没断，背部烧伤而已，休息一阵就好了。”

“会留疤吧？”

“恐怕避免不了。不过没关系，反正不是在显眼的地方。”

静默持续。寡言的二人相对无语。

“对了。”齐格飞想起了什么，“今天来时路过以前的宿舍，门卫以为我还住那儿，托我转交你这个。”他摸出一个平淡无奇的信封递给他。

“谢谢。”

伸手接过，迦尔纳一眼就认出了信封上的字迹。这狂放的落笔他太熟悉了，而这一次的字里行间却有些拘谨和收敛。

即使没有署名，仅仅是一行地址他也能分辨得出来。

沉默又持续了一会。

“既然你没事我就先走了……好好休息，以后我会再来。”

“不用费心了。一切交给他就行。我的——”他费了点力气才把这个词挤出来，“——弟弟，他会处理好的。……再说你也很忙啊。”

“也是。”齐格飞苦笑。“我明天还有场演出。晚上得和佐佐木一起排练呢。”

迦尔纳也跟着微微笑了。

“加油啊，校园偶像。”

 

有一搭没一搭地分辨着走廊上齐格飞与阿周那轻微的谈话声，迦尔纳拆开信封，倒出一张数额惊人的支票。

一张便条粘在上面。

**抱歉。**

与信封上一样，熟悉而带了些瑟缩的笔迹。

这迟来了一年的道歉。虽然仅仅是这样简单的词语，对骄傲的难敌来说也是惊人的妥协。大概是这场火灾刺激了他，让他担心这份歉意可能因为意外再也无法传达？那位不择手段的继承者还在意这些……无尽的密谋和筹划中，他竟然还残存着一点……

可惜这并无意义。罪行已经犯下，话语无法扭曲事实，金钱和权位更无法赎回逝去的一切。养母的死是他默许恶行所受到的惩罚。施加于己的折磨不算什么，但无辜者的牺牲不可原谅。

他，还有他。他们都是，将背负这良心的重担日夜承受煎熬，直到死亡将一切都结束掉。迦尔纳半支起身子，慢慢将柔韧的支票撕成碎片。他将纸屑和留言揉成一团塞回信封，一扬手，将它们精确地投进纸篓。

他做这一切时阿周那一直在门口默默注视。现在他锁上了门，来到床前的椅子上坐下。

“你全都知道。”他笃定开口，“你知道一年前的那场火灾是难敌策划的。他想谋害我的母亲，结果却误杀了我们新雇用的女仆，也就是你的养母。”

迦尔纳冷笑一声，“若非如此，你又认为我为何与他决裂。”

“你们现在已经毫无联系了，是吗？”

“是这样。但这并不代表我愿意和你扯上关系。”

场面陷入僵持。

“冒充我的弟弟，不怕被人发现吗？”迦尔纳率先打破了沉默。他现在反常地急躁，眉间簇起皱纹，糟糕的情绪在平素缺乏变化的面上生动地表现出来。

“我的母亲早已表示愿意认你为养子。”阿周那好整以暇地应对。

“还有一点。”他轻缓地补充。“你的血型和我一样，非常特殊。医院里没有这种血的库存，我就让他们用了我的给你输血。” 阿周那怪异地笑了笑，“既然存在这种巧合，那别人就更不会对我们的血缘关系产生疑问。”

掩藏真相的壁垒岌岌可危地晃了晃，却又勉强维持住了。迦尔纳强迫自己沉默。他狠狠咬牙，在“咯”的一声中仓促扭过头去。

这值得赞颂的命运。现在迦尔纳的血管中有了阿周那的血了。虽然是极愚蠢的想法，但阿周那还是错觉自己更多地拥有了他。

“你会受伤是因为你想救我。”

阿周那的指尖在迦尔纳背部层层缠裹的纱布上方游走，却畏缩着不敢真正触碰，“……你到底还是在乎我的。”他怀着阴暗的喜悦呢喃。

迦尔纳终于肯扭过头来看他。面上刚刚暴露出的情绪已经恢复为一贯的淡漠，他青绿的眸子泛着无机质的寒光，内在没有一丝人所该具有的情感残存。

“如果你死在火里，那就全是我的责任，毕竟是我先打昏了你。”他冷冷地说，“不要自作多情，换作别人因我而陷入险地，我也一样会去救。”

你与他人没有任何差别。——“授予的英雄”一如既往地表达了这种观点。

局面没有改变。

没有任何改变。

“……为什么不能将我视作特别的存在？”

“不能。”

“我明明那么……”阿周那的声音抑制不住地发抖，“我到底该怎么做才能得到你的承认？”

“你不可能在我这得到你想要的。”

“为什么？”

 **因为我们是兄弟。** 焦躁和愤怒冲撞着岌岌可危的自制，他真想撕裂封缄大声吼出真相，将这压得自己喘不过气来的秘密悉数暴露人前……

“……单纯的不可能而已。”

最终他也只是从牙缝中挤出这样的字眼。胸膛剧烈起伏，他疲惫地垂下视线。

——接着头颈便被强迫抬起。

卡在下颌的手指用力到让他感觉疼痛。阿周那的口腔高热而潮湿，吐息粗重，在蛮横的纠缠中掠夺了所有空气。

“咕……呜……哈、哈……你做什么？！在这里……唔……”

“就在这里。”他喘息着说，深色的眸子亮得惊人，唇边的一丝笑意兴奋而扭曲。

“听话点。”颤抖的声音中满是病态的疯狂，“反正你也没法反抗。”

 

++++++++++

 

“唔……哈、嘶……”

迦尔纳俯趴在病床上，膝盖和指掌深深陷进床垫勉强维持平衡。以野兽交合般的姿势他艰难应对着背后的冲撞。冷汗渗入包裹伤口的纱布。他咬牙承受着后背和下身传来的热辣痛感，眼前一阵阵地发黑。

粗暴的贯穿持续了很久，阿周那却并不满足。残存的理智警告他小心迦尔纳的伤口，于是他将他一把捞起安置在自己的大腿上，掐着他过于纤细的腰开始颠簸上下。

固定的绷带遮盖了胸口的皮肤，所以他变本加厉地啃噬难耐后仰的脖颈，给那里烙上一整片淫靡的红。

“看着我。”

“……哈……不……可能……”

“接受我。”

“不……”

他始终拒绝抬眼看他。那双青绿的眸子藏在眼睑和睫毛之下，冰冷如同真正的绿松石一般。

无意义的对峙似乎将永远持续下去。烧灼神志的性交让他们暂时从困局中逃开。

被宣泄的欲望无法缓解内心的苦闷丝毫。


	7. Misfortune

“DNA分析报告出来了？”

“出来了。相似度99.9%。他肯定是‘他’和‘她’的儿子。”

“怀疑证实了啊……当年怎么会有漏网之鱼？无论明暗，苏利耶的血脉应该被我们铲除殆尽了。”

“因为没人知道迦尔纳的存在。贡蒂在成为般度的妻子之前，在20岁左右自己的家族倒台时曾经历过一段非常窘迫的日子，看来那段时间她受到苏利耶的庇护，直到我们制造了那场车祸。”

“百密一疏啊……”

“那现在怎么办？将她有私生子的事实捅给媒体？”

“不够强力。般度的公关系统可以用‘捐献卵子’轻易击溃我们，毕竟没有任何理由证明迦尔纳是从贡蒂肚子里生出来的，那女人在当年家族穷困的时候出卖卵子筹资基金……这种说法也挑不出什么错处……最大的问题是，如果苏利耶的血脉尚存于世的情报泄露出去，毗湿摩那个老顽固很可能会把已归持国系的那部分势力归还迦尔纳。”

“难敌少爷可能并不介意与他的挚友分享一部分权力。”

“哼，他可是误杀了他的养母。这嫌隙无法弥补。”

“……所以我们该怎么做？”

“一丝情报都别泄露给难敌。想办法抹去苏利耶最后的血脉。”

“恐怕很困难。般度的第三子几乎与他寸步不离……他似乎也发现了这个事实。”

“他自然是发现了。这么好用的棋子如果能争取过来，持国系对般度系的压制局面可能顷刻扭转。迦尔纳很有能力，这点连我也不得不承认。”

“那么该用什么方法？”

“毒药可是种好东西啊，我的孩子。”手指轻轻敲打着桌面，沙恭尼露出别有意味的笑容，“悄无声息，不易察觉，值得信任……再说他还得依靠药物治疗他的烧伤呢。”

“一击毙命太过突兀了。我们得慢慢来，一点一点地……”

 

++++++++++

 

“‘太阳神’苏利耶是你的生父。我没有必要骗你，DNA配型结果在这。”

本该是冲击性的事实却没对迦尔纳产生什么影响。他摇摇头拒绝了递过来的报告，神情淡漠，用眼神示意阿周那继续。

“当年导致他死亡的车祸非常蹊跷。基本可以确认是沙恭尼的阴谋。他为了扩充持国的势力用尽了一切下作的手段。你的生母恐怕也早已身亡，身份难以查证了。”

“大伯父毗湿摩固守传统。一旦身世公开，基本确定你会得到那份已经归属持国系的势力。那么夺权的你势必成为难敌的眼中钉。你了解他多疑的秉性，那场火灾之后他绝不会再完全信任你。”

“隐瞒的可能我也想过。但是你的血型实在太过特殊……持国系的情报网非常缜密，恐怕现在沙恭尼就已经得到了消息。”

“为了你自己的安全，与般度系联手是唯一的选择。”

一整夜的思考后阿周那自信提出的论据已经足够客观和具有说服力。他将结论抛给对方，怀着忐忑等待着回答。

迦尔纳短暂地闭了下眼，又睁开。

“我不会与难敌作对。”听不出情绪的声音沙哑而疲惫，其中的坚定却不容置疑。

“……即使他杀了你的养母，他所处的势力让你成了孤儿？”

“他有恩与我。无论发生什么都不能否定这个事实。”

“只要你可能威胁到他的利益，他就会毫不犹豫地要你的命！”

“我不否认他会这么干。”

“而你就甘愿这样白白死去？”

“如果他要，这条命就让他拿去。”

“你就不能想想我的感受？！”将燃烧的怒火和涌动的憎恨勉强压下，阿周那尽力回复平和的声调，“迦尔纳，我了解你的能力。我知道你会成为一个多出色的领导者。你还有很多事可做……废除对出身的偏见让所有人拥有平等的机会——这不是你的理想吗？现在你可以亲手实现它了，我会竭尽全力协助你的。我可以发誓……”

“我不会加入你这一方。”迦尔纳轻轻打断他，“我也不会去帮难敌。”

“……这样拖下去根本无法解决问题。”

“若因此而死，”他平静地说，“那便是我该领受的宿命。”

他总是这样。

他们之间的分歧向来无可挽回。

“你必须改变主意。”

阿周那站起身来，居高临下地俯视他。

“你也清楚我为什么把你从病房转移到这吧。你的身世暴露后持国系的追杀会接踵而至。我得保障你的安全。”

 

“在你答应和我联手之前，我不会放你出去。”


	8. Farewell

阿周那把玩着手里形制古怪的匕首。弧状的锋刃在灵活的指间划过雪亮的轨迹。

“母亲送我的。”他注意到迦尔纳的目光，略微解释了一句，然后挑了个色泽鲜亮的苹果开始削皮。“我们总得防着点持国系的那些家伙。”

他们现今身处般度势力控制下的别墅。阿周那坚持要亲自照看他。“我的母亲贡蒂已经收他为义子。”他这样对外宣称，“我有责任照顾好我的兄弟。”

但是迦尔纳明白这只是种变相的软禁罢了。他们有充足的时间单独相处，而阿周那有足够的机会索取他想要的。

迦尔纳默不做声地将粘稠的药剂喝下，接过削好的苹果，用甘甜的滋味中和口中的苦涩。然后他顺从地伏下身来，任由阿周那为自己为背上的伤痕涂抹药膏。

他苍白的皮肤上蜿蜒着大片的异色瘢痕。以脊骨为轴几乎对称。

就像是……翅膀折断后的痕迹。

发绿的药膏随着指腹的按揉缓缓渗入。有那么一瞬间阿周那真想让五指狠狠嵌入这及未愈合的伤口，撕裂它，毁了他，让他变得哪都去不了。

沾了药膏的指尖微微发麻。勉强抑制住内心暴虐的冲动，阿周那慌乱地结束了今天的治疗。

 

++++++++++

 

困居的生活漫长而无聊。处理完日常的事物后阿周那会立刻回到这里。对迦尔纳的照料他尽可能地亲力亲为。

“我回来了。”

阿周那走向卧室。迦尔纳已经放下手中的书本，摘掉眼镜。

“有个东西送给你。”阿周那掏出一张花哨的碟片，“你还记得吗？你原先的室友……”

“齐格飞？”

“对。他和搭档出了张专辑。……想看看吗？”

迦尔纳默默点了点头。

阿周那撕去包装，将碟片塞进机器。

“……”

热闹的曲调充斥室内。迦尔纳盯着屏幕：曾经的友人裹在过于华丽的服装中歌颂甜腻的爱情；这与遥远过去的关联令他微微露出笑意。

不经意间，迦尔纳的余光扫到了阿周那。

阿周那正凝视着他。

贪婪而专注。神情那么脆弱，那么小心翼翼。他的心莫名软了一下。

 

_啊。_

_看来，这场阴谋并非出自他的谋划。_

 

++++++++++

 

没有人比迦尔纳清楚自己身上正发生什么。

慢性的毒。从饮食，从伤口，一点一滴缓缓渗入。清醒的时间越来越短，白日的幻象和莫名的恍惚充斥了日常。而他们相对的时光大多沉默，阿周那并未发觉异样。

这样温吞的死亡大概是出自沙恭尼的手笔。难敌知情与否无法知晓。他并不打算告知阿周那；这样会激化他和难敌间本就无法调和的矛盾。

一年前从贡蒂口中得知真相的那一刻起他就明白了。一切能继续掩盖下去的话他便还能苟安，一旦暴露，就必然陷入两难的困局。

真是讽刺。一直坚信可以单纯靠能力证实自身价值的迦尔纳却有着这样的背景。而高贵的出身和随之而来的权力却意味着无解的困境。

与难敌敌对意味着不得不与阿周那联手。与阿周那敌对意味着不得不与难敌联手。他很清楚俱卢内部斗争的残酷；全身而退是不可能的。手握权柄，便一定会卷入这血腥的漩涡。

道德与承诺，友谊与亲情。他曾日夜为这秘密煎熬，无法抉择。

——而现在，他不得不做出决定了。

 

“背弃对难敌的忠诚后我也可能撕毁我们之间的契约。”某次情欲烧灼的高热退潮时他喘息着陈述，而阿周那拥抱着他，毫不犹豫地给出回答。

“你不会的。”他亲吻着他的唇角，神情执拗偏激如孩童一般，“我相信你。”

“我知道你可以做到。跟我回去吧，回故乡去，和我一起废除陈腐的传统，无论出身，让每个人享有平等的机会。”

“如果我选择协助难敌呢？”

“……那我大概会杀了你吧，就在这里，用自己这双手。”他苦闷地微笑，“不过不是出于斗争的必要，而是因为丑陋的嫉妒。”

温热的吐息扑入耳廓，他的语调让这危险的词句显得像是绵软的情话。

“与其让你死在难敌的阴谋下，倒不如我亲手了结你的性命。”

 

_是嘛。_

_果然是这样啊。_

_那就……没办法了啊。_

 

++++++++++

 

阿周那没有在起居室找到迦尔纳。

卧室也没有。他怀着慌乱准备搜寻下一个地点，敏锐的听觉却捕捉到了浴室中传出的水声。

而后迦尔纳推门而出。

“伤口不能沾水，你……”

“已经好了。”他将湿漉漉的毛巾从头顶扯下。“完全愈合了。”

俯伏的乱发给他平添了几分驯顺的意味。未干的水珠沿着嶙峋的线条滑落，亲吻每一处隐秘的凹陷，在苍白的体表留下几不可察的痕迹。他挺直了脊背淡漠地直视他，不着一缕的身体宛如初生一般赤裸而坦诚。

“现在我们可以用别的体位了。”

他平静地说。

阿周那怔在原地。这话语中的意味令他昏眩。他梦游一般踉跄着上前，得到了一个温暖的，湿漉漉的拥抱。

这是他所一直期望的，却又来得如此猝不及防。一丝不祥的疑惑很快被涌动的兴奋冲散；他试探着凑近对方微张的双唇，得到了确切无疑的回应。

他们滚落在地毯上，纠缠的间隙里迦尔纳摸索着解开阿周那的外套，将他腰带上悬挂的匕首悄悄摘下，手腕用力，将它推进了床底。

“你答应我了？”

他闭上眼睛不去回答，用缠绵的亲吻封缄了一切可能出口的疑问。

 

赤裸的皮肤还残留着浴后的水汽。些微的清凉很快被升高的体温蒸发，代之以汗液的黏着。阿周那缓慢抚过迦尔纳背后的伤疤；毫无规律的凹凸，病态狰狞的感触，这些异色的瘢痕将永远烙印在苍白的肌理上。这是他为了他所经受的，为了他而背负的……

轮廓分明的脊骨颤抖了。

“……别动……痒。”

初愈的伤口敏感到禁不起一点挑逗。潮湿的话语伴着吐息弥散在刚刚分开的唇齿间，而后又沉没在新一轮的缠绵之中。迦尔纳反手捉住阿周那在自己背后摸索的指掌，十指相扣，引导它们下滑去往更隐秘的地方。他的吻技在进步；柔软的舌试探着擦过阿周那整齐的齿列和口腔高温的粘膜，在对方犹疑的回应中由生涩变得愈发坚定和大胆。

这不对劲。

“授予的英雄”从未有如此直白的时刻。他摒弃了一切压抑和伪装，袒露出真实的欲求。他是如此热情地索取着他，如此热情，如同他最深秘的渴望，最不堪的绮念一般……

……是，梦境、吧。

阿周那随着迦尔纳动作的引导向下探索，掌侧嵌入微紧的股缝，指尖按揉隐秘的穴口。他感受到了那里的柔软和湿热；放松的穴口随着指节的陷入顺从地翕动，而后分开。

“……你自己……？”

他粗重地喷着鼻息。迦尔纳舔吮轻咬着他的下唇，声音含混：“嗯。”

他为他特意打开了自己。

这事实让他头晕目眩，极度的违和又令他震悚。

“等等，你……”

疑问不得出口。笼罩水光的青色眼眸是无底的深潭，眼角一抹绯红燃烧如欲滴的血色。迦尔纳的拥抱让他窒息；阿周那的唇舌不由自主地攀上面前平坦胸口苍白的皮肤，噙住颤动的乳首，研磨起那一点诱人的异色。

他才是被操纵的一方。被诱惑，被引导。深陷其中，无法自拔。

迦尔纳的手指实在过于灵活了。他挑逗着阿周那发硬挺立的性器，攥住它，和他自己的一起置于掌心抚慰。他不再满足于阿周那在自己穴口中缓慢的开拓；他自己的指尖也加入进来。两人手指在软肉纠缠中接触的刹那阿周那烫着一样下意识弯曲了指节，勾出对方一声含着惊吓的，甜美的低喘。

滑腻的水声响了一会儿。

“……进来吧。”

沙哑的，低声的邀请。他分开双腿，之前灌入的润滑剂流淌出来，打湿了阿周那整个手掌。迦尔纳额头渗出的汗水顺着黄金耳饰的纹路蜿蜒而下，一滴滴落在颤抖的膝盖上。他浑身发软，整个人的重心都倒在阿周那的胸口。

“哈啊……”

喉间的鸣响干哑而充满渴求。阿周那将迦尔纳推倒在地毯上，在急切的动作中怀着恍惚思索。

这不是我想要的。

他在隐瞒些什么。

……那这纠缠上来的瘦削躯体又是怎么回事呢。沉甸甸的性器破开穴口，挤压肠道的软肉，压迫进到更深，更深的地方去。迦尔纳发出苦闷的喘息；他微闭着眼，双臂柔韧地攀附着阿周那的颈项，十指颤抖着用力，深深嵌入他肩胛的缝隙里去。

迦尔纳什么都没说过。

迦尔纳没有认可。

他在缓慢而有力的侵入中逐渐了悟这个事实，却完全无法说服自己停下。

“阿周那。”

这呼唤激起他一阵战栗。迦尔纳不甚清晰的视线在湿润眼睫的遮掩下朦胧地投了过来，夹在自己腰间的双腿微微使力，高热的甬道收缩着绞紧了自己的性器。

——他在催促自己加快动作。

“哈……”

些微的怀疑和异样的预感被冲昏头脑的热度融化。欲望再次掌控了一切。他猛地冲进他的体内激起一声惊叫，双手掐紧他过于纤细的腰，开始又重又狠地抽插起来。

迦尔纳毫不压抑欢愉的呻吟。那清冷音色随着他的动作或高昂或低哑，和他绞缠上来的双腿，拥抱着他的双臂一起牢牢困住了他，让他变得除了他之外什么都无法思考。

……无所谓了。

已然过去的斗争，未来将至的纷扰，共同前进的愿望……

至少暂时，无所谓了。

别无所求。在最为坦诚和最为赤裸的此刻，他们已然密不可分。

侵入和占有似乎将永远持续下去，一波波升高的快感却必然到达顶点。迦尔纳无措的低喊中阿周那酣畅地释放了自己，同时感受到自己的小腹溅上一阵灼热。

黏腻的喘息充斥室内。他们颤抖着，拥抱着，平复着不稳的呼吸与过快的心跳。

 

“阿周那……”

“……嗯？”

迦尔纳的唇齿又一次凑了上来。他艳色的舌缓慢舔舐过他的唇线，舌尖在唇角轻触的感受羽毛拂过一般。

“永别了。

与那次一样。后颈猝不及防受到重击时阿周那抓紧最后一点清明冒出这个念头，接着便彻底失去了意识。

 

++++++++++

 

他将阿周那软倒的身躯推开，手掌扶着他的后脑，小心地将他安置在一旁的地毯上。

黑色的碎发散乱地遮到眼睛。他拨开它们，指尖轻轻抚触安稳闭合的眼睑和高挺的鼻梁，缓缓俯身，在他的额头上烙下最后的吻。

他撑起身子，狼狈地爬行了几步，弯腰摸出了刚刚藏在床下的东西。而后他犹豫了一下，还是抬手摘下了左耳上属于父母的馈赠，将它安置在阿周那右手虚握的五指间。

接着他站了起来。腿脚的虚软和股间的酸涩令他行动困难，但他还是尽力挺直了身子。

他走向浴室，后穴被灌注的白浊顺着大腿分明的线条滑落，滴了一路。

锁钮“咔哒”一声。水声响起，热气逐渐蒙上了磨砂的玻璃门。

 

++++++++++

 

那刀刃锋利得不可思议。

锐器从手腕划过的一丝痛感轻微到几近于无。迦尔纳将缓慢渗血的伤口浸入盛满热水的浴缸，看着那过于鲜艳的颜色一点点扩散开来。

大概还有三十分钟。他这样想着，事不关己一般。

“授予的英雄”这次布施了自己的性命。他选择了死亡以打破看似无解的困局。这样他的离开就不是难敌的过错；在他消失后，“天授的英雄”也仍然会是贡蒂夫人出色的儿子。阿周那的秘密不会泄露，而持国系与般度系的斗争也不再是自己需要关心的问题。

他没有怨恨什么。命运实在不可捉摸，他只是扮演了自己应该的角色罢了。

……这也称得上是一种懦弱的逃避，他不否认。他无法回应阿周那的祈愿，并且知晓自己的死亡将成为他永远无法摆脱的诅咒。对此，他甚至怀着一种暗暗的欣悦。

这也算是一种报复。

……如果迦尔纳还能在世上留下一丝痕迹，那它便一定是在阿周那的记忆里。

付出些代价吧，天授的英雄。

背负责任，然后接着走下去吧，我的兄弟……

 

**死亡是多好的借口啊。**

过度失血让他唇色青白。真冷啊。他轻轻发着抖。

真冷。

 

但总比那些火要好上一些……

难以承受的温度……火灾，抑或病态的情热……

都也……

无所谓了。

 

一切再也无关于己。

阴森而甜美的阴影覆盖上来，将充满疲惫的灵魂吞噬殆尽。

 


	9. Hopelessness

“阿周那。”

那呼唤令黑暗中发出光来。他闭着眼，薄薄的眼睑将暖色固执地阻挡在外。

“阿周那。”

如此清晰。如此平和。指尖抚上面颊，那熟悉的稀薄温度令他几乎流下泪来。

“阿周那。”

但它们很快冷了下去，变得像冰一样。睫毛剧烈颤抖着，他睁开眼来。

迦尔纳正向他微笑。他神情悲悯，脖颈上巨大的裂口在流血。喷涌的艳色带走温度，让他显得前所未有的苍白。

他死死地盯着那张迅速灰败的面孔。

——他从一开始便知道这是梦境。

因为那修长的脖颈上不曾存在刀伤。那致命的痕迹该是横亘在他细瘦的手腕间。从那窄窄的，不起眼的一道里，他的血流干了。

他全身的血都流干了。

但是啊……

即使明知是梦魇。

“请在每一夜，每一夜前来，前来宣告我的罪孽。”

他祈求着，颤抖着伸出手去，拥紧那苍白的躯体，让残存温热的血沾满全身，贪婪而无望地感受着生的气息从怀中飞速流逝。头昏目眩，牙关打战，悲哀与悔恨令他心脏剧痛；但他无暇顾及这些。

“只要你在这里。”

他沙哑的声音含着哭泣的意味。

“只要你能，再多停留一秒……”

但迦尔纳不会回应。他会从他怀中消失，如同一道烛焰，一缕烟气，一捧散落的尘埃；他只能怀抱心头巨大的空洞，从无望的渴念中再次痛苦地醒来。

生与死令他们分别；这道鸿沟他还无法举身跃进。

他的责任还未尽完。

——那天的浴室中，水汽甚至还未及散去。鲜红的一池。他苍白的手腕没在其中。

血池微微荡漾。

他想起另一场告别，当迦尔纳提前结束了高中学业前往另一个城市。他穿着黑色的便装，拖着不大的行李箱，背着背包，微微佝偻着身子走向登机口。而他躲藏在人群之中悄悄目送。烧灼的渴望吞没了他……

我要去找他。我会去找他。他无权逃离。他无权逃离我的身边。

他又回忆起他们短暂的共居。迦尔纳有时会在半夜醒来，噩梦残存在他起伏的胸膛间。他从不回答他的询问，只是摇一摇头，下床去。他会拿起杯子喝一口水，沙哑地叹息一声。

——那时他丝毫未曾察觉他的背负。年少的疯狂磨钝了他本该敏锐的感知……

追悔无益。他日日咀嚼着回忆汲取温暖，固执地伸手试图挽留旧日的残影。

本该有的丑闻被宠爱他的师长轻易化解了。从尸体中检验出了致命的毒素：是居心叵测的敌手谋害了苏利耶最后的继承者。受益者显而易见。心知肚明，却不得言说。他和难敌共同出席了他的葬礼，而后转身，继续为自己和自己的家族互相斗争。

他以死亡抽身而退；而他们……

“迦尔纳。”

无光的黑暗中，他喃喃着。

“迦尔纳。”


	10. End.

他倒在一片白色里。

雪。

白茫茫的雪。无穷无尽的雪。

这让他联想到他苍白的皮肤。走马灯般的幻象模糊地略过眼前。

 

——迦尔纳的死亡已经过去太久。得知他们是血脉相连的兄弟时他曾一度崩溃，却被母亲的泪水和不得不负起的责任再次唤醒。

执念与罪恶像是从未存在，之后的一切都发生得顺理成章。“天授的英雄”成了他们想要的样子。

——他成了他所期望的样子。

他有了妻子，有了孩子。

废除过度看重出身的传统是他一直在做的。只有在这一点上，持国系与般度系互相争斗的领导者达成过空前的一致。

后来他连根铲除了持国系的势力，掌握了所有权柄。

他做完了想做的一切，培养好了下一任的继承者，在年富力强时将权力悉数交托，功成身退。

他送走寿终正寝的母亲和因病去世的妻子，孤身一人，再无牵挂。

之后他迷恋上了攀登雪山。只是为了能在艰辛的旅程后，能在最高的峰顶眺望一眼苍凉无尽的风景。

有很多次他都想干脆滞留在那里，怀抱着逐渐破碎的回忆独自忍受永恒的孤寂。

 

这一次，从山顶归来的路上他遭遇了雪崩。

随身的物品全失散到不知何处，从雪堆中挣扎出来已经耗尽了他的体力。求援的信号已经发出，不过似乎是来不及了。

死亡要来了——这是他应得的惩罚。

让生命终结在这里，其实也没什么遗憾了……

“……”

他勉强动了动手指，从心口的衣袋里摸出从不离身的物件。

金制的耳坠，在雪地反射的光线中细细发亮。他隔着厚厚的手套摩挲熟悉的纹路，却无法觉得满足。

所以他费力地用牙齿咬住手套的中指将它拽下，把冰冷的耳坠直接攥进掌心。过低的气温让金属黏在了裸露的皮肤上，与血肉融为一体，再也无法分离。

冰冷到极致反而是灼烫的。

——正如他无人认可的罪恶和他无人知晓的爱恋。

他毁了他，虽然没有任何人为此而谴责他。他用病态的占有欲和自以为是的逼迫谋杀了他，虽然没有任何人认为这是他的过错。

“真冷啊。”

双唇微弱地蠕动，阿周那声音几不可闻。

真冷啊，迦尔纳。

 

在你的血一点点流干的时候，恐怕也是这么冷的吧……


	11. 0 Farce

一年一度全市高校联合举办的学园祭，除去学园祭该有的一切，还有一个特殊的噱头：

活动结束前的晚会上，各校的学生会长必须易装出场，单独上台表演。

也就是说……男性必须着女装，女性必须着男装。

这项规定的出台据说是由于某校某一届的某位男性学生会长太过可爱，大家为了看他穿女装绞尽脑汁想出了这么个办法。“成为学生会长必须付出代价！”眼冒绿光的学生们疯狂呐喊，民意不可违，于是便渐渐成了传统，甚至还有了“连续两年担任会长，第二年的造型必须改变”“节目信息在正式表演前一切保密”“严禁录像”等等等等细则。

且不论当时的学生有没有达到他们的目的，这项规定可是实实在在地苦了后来人。会长们的窘态成为学生们口耳相传的秘宝，而当晚评选的胜利者更能给自己的学校带来另一种意味上的“荣光”……

所以，每一任的学生会长，都必须做好认真承受这道严酷考验的觉悟。

 

++++++++++

 

按照抽签结果，阿周那的节目排倒数第二，迦尔纳则是最后一个。

阿周那提前两个节目的时间就做好了一切准备。化妆间里，他整理好衣物下摆开得过高的分叉，踩着窄细的鞋跟站了起来，缓慢小心地迈步，在拧动门把前回头看了眼镜中的自己。

……这种滑稽的样子，不过是给这浅薄喧哗的狂欢再添上一把火罢了。

低级的娱乐无甚意义。满足大多数人无聊的愿望也是顺势而为。他不想在这种事情上花费过多精力，早早应付完了是最好的选择……

他推门而出，迎面撞上了迦尔纳。

邻校的学生会长应该是刚处理完学园祭的突发情况。迦尔纳神色匆匆，手中看来分量不轻的手提包中泄露出轻微的金属撞击声。他一边走一边单手解开双排扣的校服外套，把鲜红的领带从翻领中抽出，然后摸索着衬衫的纽扣——现在开始准备已经有点来不及了，他得尽量节约时间。

迦尔纳的化妆间安排在阿周那对面。掏出钥匙开门的间隙他的目光淡淡扫过阿周那将喉结掩住的高领和结成繁复发辫的黑色假发，上翘的眼角颤动了一下，微微向上一挑。

“不错，很适合你。”

话音未落他便消失在门后。阿周那冷哼一声，对方衬衫领口暴露出的一抹苍白却在脑中挥之不去。他晃了晃头强迫自己清醒过来，把心头莫名涌动的漆黑情感压下。

 

那天晚上阿周那身着蓝色镶边的白旗袍，用银笛吹奏了一曲。

深色的皮肤。淡漠的深色眼眸。绝美的音色。月光般清澈的调子。

台下前所未有的安静。

 

++++++++++

 

阿周那掀开帷幕走入后台，将潮水般的掌声和欢呼弃于身后。

耳边充斥着主持人夸张言辞引起的台下观众的哄笑。他将长笛放入套中收好，准备返回休息室。

后台一个人都没有。晚会接近尾声，所有的学生都拥到台下欣赏这难得一见的节目了。闹剧终于结束。任务完成，责任得以履行，他感到了一丝夹杂倦怠的厌恶。

过高的鞋跟踩在绵软的地毯上让他踉跄了一下。阿周那及时稳住身形，向前几步，拐进通往休息室的长廊。

既然没有他人在场也就不必维持形象了。他犹豫着要不要现在就脱下这双枷锁般的鞋子，敏锐的听觉却捕捉到了嘈杂背景下的一丝异样。

 

……轻微的，几近于无的声响。

赤足踏地，柔软的“沙沙”声；

金饰相碰的铿锵；

细碎的，摇曳的铃声逐渐清晰。他抬起头来，看到了走廊尽头站立的迦尔纳。

 

“看来是刚好赶上。”

 

熟悉的，磁性的声线在鼓膜中荡出回音。他的半张面孔掩藏在面纱之下，眉间的一点丹朱殷红似血，眼睑涂饰的金粉和眼角勾出的绯红在阿周那的视野中燃烧成凤凰展翅的幻象。

阿周那不由屏息。

这是近乎妖异的，无关性别的美丽。迦尔纳关好休息室虚掩的门——他着魔般地盯着他尖尖的，染了丹蔻的指甲——轻盈转身，然后向他走来。

平素不加修饰的发白短发拢在头纱后，露出了整个光洁的额头。额前点缀的丹朱之上悬垂着水晶。夸张沉重的圆形耳饰轻微摇摆，奢华却不显肤浅。花朵和珍珠，金器与宝石，密密匝匝的颈饰随着迈步沉甸甸地跃动，掩住了绫绸之下平坦的胸膛。雕饰繁复的金项圈在面纱浮动的下方若隐若现；它套在脖颈正中，堪堪挡住了凸出的喉结。他抬手拢了拢臂钏，这动作让他的腋下露出了一点儿，也让那些摇摇欲坠的环饰在过于纤细的小臂上碰得叮当作响。腰间曳地的纱裙开得很低，小腹裸露着，能清楚地看到肚脐。几近透明的薄纱下能看到苍白双腿迈动的样子。同样骨感的脚踝上绑着缀有金铃的脚链，它们随着他的脚步细碎鸣响。

他用双手略微提起裙摆，行色匆匆，过长的头巾随着有些急切的步伐飘浮起来。阿周那呆在原地，任由艳色的薄纱从胸前拂过，带起一阵胁裹淡香的风。

只有短短一瞬他们身形交错。纤长的眼睫下，青绿的眸子淡淡瞥过……他便被这眼神蛊惑了。

……是，梦境、吧。

阿周那茫然伸手，扯掉了空中飘扬的面纱。

“？”

他脚步一滞，回头询问地看向他。

没错，没错了。这是迦尔纳，这正是迦尔纳所独有的，那种一成不变的淡漠神情。面纱之下掩藏着舞者的妆容，高耸的颧骨与薄而锋利的唇线被浅淡的胭脂浸染；这些艳色更衬出肤色病态的白皙。苍白和淡红之间，绿松石色的眸子也由此镀上了愈加清冷的意味。

如此、的……

……想要、把他……

胸中涌动着沸腾的欲望。阿周那的声音异常嘶哑。

“别戴这个……”

他还未及想出更好的借口掩饰自己的失态，迦尔纳便转身离去了。他怔愣了一会儿；耳边主持人的报幕声虚幻而暗淡，仿佛来自另一个世界。

啊，对了。

该他上台了。

茫然握住留在手里的布料，阿周那不由自主地转身，跟上了那个单薄的背影。

暗红的幕布拉开了。他听到观众的低呼，一片浅淡的惊叹中异域色彩的音乐响起。妆饰艳丽的舞者颈项低垂，腰肢柔若无骨，手指在空中划过曼妙的弧度。

阿周那攥紧了手中轻薄的面纱。

理智消散。贲张的血脉轰鸣着，躁动的欲求让现实的一切褪色。声响成为无足轻重的背景，景象虚化为毫无意义的色块，只有迦尔纳舞蹈的姿态深深烙进他发颤的眼瞳。

……烙进了灵魂深处。

 

++++++++++

 

那一年的优胜众望所归地颁给了迦尔纳所在的高中。对此，阿周那罕见地没有感到任何挫败。


End file.
